Monkeyshrines
by rayb07
Summary: The PpG visit Townsville in the year 802701.


Monkeyshrines

OPENING SCENE

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF FUTURISTIC BUT RUN-DOWN BUILDINGS

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville - in the year 802,701!

[The PPG tumble ON SCREEN.]

BUTTERCUP: Cough cough.

BUBBLES: I really hate the fifth dimension!

BLOSSOM: Well, we're here, girls... the place looks abandoned.

BUTTERCUP: Let's use our heat-seeker vision!

BLOSSOM: Good idea, Buttercup!

[Their eyes start to glow bright blue. They look around.]

BUBBLES: I've spotted someone! Follow me!

[She flies OFF SCREEN, followed by her sisters.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE THREE FUTURE PUFFS SITTING ON THE GRASS

[These PUFFS resemble the present PPG, but their colors are much paler. the PPG land ON SCREEN.]

BUBBLES: Hey! You look like us!

[The FUTURE PUFFS simply look at her.]

BUTTERCUP: Hi there!

FUTURE BLOSSOM: Hello.

BLOSSOM: So - what's it like, living in the future?

FUTURE BUBBLES: There's only us... and Mojo.

BUTTERCUP: Kinda boring, huh?

FUTURE BUTTERCUP: You could say so.

[A white-haired MOJO walks ON SCREEN.]

FUTURE MOJO: Hello, Powerpuff Girls from the past. I am the Mojo Jojo of your future.

BLOSSOM: Are you a good mojo or a bad Mojo?

FUTURE MOJO: I am bad! I am very bad!... But watch (turning to Future Puffs): Future Puff Bubbles - I am about to beat the tar out of you - you shall suffer terrible pain and injury.

[FUTURE BUBBLES looks at him calmly, then quietly stands up.]

FUTURE BUBBLES: I think I'll go play somewhere else.

[She starts to walk away.]

FUTURE MOJO: Future Bubbles, wait. I was lying. I am a big fat liar. The thing I told you was an untruth.

FUTURE BUBBLES: Well, make up your mind.

[She sits down.]

MOJO: Powerpuff Girls of the past, follow me. Perhaps Mojo can show you something of more interest.

[The FUTURE PUFFS give him something of a hurt look.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF THE DOORWAY OF A LARGE BUILDING

[MOJO and the PPG walk ON SCREEN and through the doorway.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT THAT STAYS WITH HE CHARACTERS

MOJO: This is a museum which contains glass cases full of artifacts from the past to tell the story of human history which has already happened.

BLOSSOM: There sure are a lot of cellphones.

BUTTERCUP: And laptop computers.

FUTURE MOJO: Yes, mankind spent much of their 800,000 years improving their cellphones and laptops.

BUBBLES: Bor-ing.

BLOSSOM: Mojo - I have a question. How did you live to be so old?

MOJO: Ha! You all underestimated the genius of Mojo!

CUT TO:

AN ILLUSTRATION OF A ROTATING EARTH WITH AN EXAGERRATED IMAGE OF MOJO'S LAIR STANDING ON IT

MOJO: You see, Mojo's lair was higher above the ground than anyone else's home, and so, as the Earth rotated, Mojo travelled faster than the poor people of Townsville who were on the ground. The faster you travel, the slower you age, and so Mojo has lived for 800,000 years!

BLOSSOM: Oh.

BUTTERCUP: Sure.

MOJO: Continuing our tour, we come to what many consider to be the greatest invention ever invented by man!

BLOSSOM: What on earth?

MOJO: Yes - these items which you see displayed before you in this display case are - edible diapers!

BUTTERCUP: Edible...?

BUBBLES: Diapers...?

MOJO: Yes. After being used, each edible diaper turned into a plateful of brownies and a glass of apple juice. The apple juice was most excellent, but the brownies always tasted a little bit off...

[The PPG stick out their tongues.]

MOJO: Finally we come to a display of -

PPG: Gasp!

MOJO: Yes - this commemorates that most evil of evil days when Him caught you Powerpuff Girls asleep and took over Townsville and forced me, Mojo Jojo, to live as a prisoner in my mountaintop observatory on the top of Volcano Mountain.

BLOSSOM: Hey! Look at the date!

BUBBLES: That's tomorrow!

MOJO: Yes. That is the day when the brownies hit the fan.

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF MUSEUM

[MOJO and the PPG walk out. As they walk along the grass, BLOSSOM notices something.]

BLOSSOM: Mojo, what are those?

CUT TO:

PAN SHOT OF NUMEROUS BRONZE SPHINX-LIKE BUILDINGS IN THE FORM OF A CROUCHING MOJO

MOJO: Those are temples to worship the mightiness and greatness of I, Mojo Jojo, made by the worshippers and slaves of Mojo.

BUTTERCUP: What's inside?

MOJO: Mostly dust... and Mojo Jojo collectable action figures... still in their original boxes.

BLOSSOM: Well, it's time for us to go. It's been interesting to meet with you, Mojo.

MOJO: Do not forget that I am bad.

BLOSSOM: Of course.

[She gives him a wink.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT SEEN AT BEGINNING

[The PPG float ON SCREEN.]

BLOSSOM: Come on, Girls - we've got a date with a demon!

[The PROFESSOR'S retracting claw pulls them back to the present.]

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls' victory over - Him!

[A gap-toothed disheveles Him appears.]

HIM (feminine voice): I don't understand...

The End


End file.
